A New Journey
by DreamingCompanion
Summary: Team Natsu is at it again with their old tricks! But a sneaky exceed has something else up her sleeve!
1. Chapter 1

Team Natsu was at it again, with their usual antics.

"Well… They could've mentioned they were dark wizards planning on sacrificing that poor cat

for a spell…" Happy grumbled while looking at the mess they'd gotten themselves into.

"Yeah, no kidding. I didn't expect a fight like that to come out of a 100,000 jewel reward." Natsu complained, rubbing the back of his head. Erza came running up over the hill with a worried expression on her face.

"Natsu! Happy! Come quick! We can't find Lucy!" Happy flew over to Erza and landed by her feet.

"Erza, where's Gray?" He asked, while Natsu ran over as well.

"He's looking for her, but the last time I saw her, she pushed me away from a falling building. She disappeared after it fell… I used my armor to push some of the rubble out of the way but I couldn't find anything. And I couldn't sense her magic at all! Something is wrong." She stated worriedly. Natsu looked at the path she had come from and started down it.

"LUCY! HEY! WHERE ARE YOU! MAKE A SOUND IF YOU CAN HEAR ME!" Natsu yelled into the air.

 _I'll be able to smell her if she's in under the building. And all of us are strong enough to get her out… Where is she?!_

"Natsu! Hey! I found Lucy's keys! They're over here!" Gray shouted from across the street. Erza and Happy had quickly caught up with the Dragon Slayer, coming forward to help them in their search for their blonde team mate. Natsu picked up the leather pouch in his hand and saw that all her keys were there. Her scent was fading on the article, she must've dropped it in the fight…

"The scent is faint, she dropped it a while ago," He said regretfully. "Where did you last see her, Erza?" Natsu asked, looking in the red head's direction.

"This way, follow me." She said, leading them down the path and further into the now destroyed town. They came across the local inn, now in pieces.

"Lucy!" Happy shouted, hoping to gain some form of a response.

"She was over there the last time I saw her." Erza said, pointing towards a pile of concrete and boards.

"Come on, I'll see if her scent is over that way." Natsu encouraged, leading his other team mates over to the demolished building.

Approaching the pile, Natsu smelt something. It smelt familiar, yet different. Like he'd smelt it a million times, but now it was mixed with another familiar scent… The smell of blood.

"I smell her! Lucy!" He shouted, pulling back rocks as fast as he could.

"Hang in there Lucy! We'll get you out!" Erza shouted, requipping into new armor to aid in the rescue.

"I'll get the first aid kit, Happy come with me!" Gray shouted, running back towards their packs and luggage to find bandages.

Natsu and Erza pulled at the lumber and steel until, finally, a wisp of blonde hair was visible.

"Lucy! Lucy can you hear us!?" Erza shouted, pulling the final piece of lumber away from the blonde mage's body. Natsu wasted no time and pulled her into his arms. Remarkably Lucy wasn't a mess of broken bones and horrible gashes like Natsu had been imagining. But she still didn't look good. Where was Wendy when they needed her?!

"Lucy! Hey, open your eyes. Come on!" Natsu pleaded, looking at her bruised face.

"I was wearing armor, I could've handled being buried. Why did she push me?" Erza questioned.

"Because, armor or not, it would've hurt. And Lucy never wants to see her friends in pain." Gray said while carrying their first aid kit in his arms.

"Is she breathing?" Happy asked, looking at her beaten body nervously.

"Yes…" Natsu said, taking his eyes away from his battered friend and up to the flying exceed who had tears in his eyes.

"We need to hurry and get back to Magnolia. The sooner we can get her to Wendy, the better off she'll be." Erza urged, gathering her things.

"I'll bandage the really bad injuries now and hopefully that'll be enough to get her through the journey back home." Gray said, starting to wrap some of the cuts on her pale skin.

"Lucy…" Natsu said, looking at her in his arms, appearing frail and delicate.

Gray finished his work on his damaged friend quickly, putting away the med kit and gathering up all of Lucy's things.

"Come on, grab her and let's get going. Sooner the better." Gray said. Natsu nodded and lifted Lucy carefully and began walking behind the Ice Wizard.

"Alright, let's get going. Happy, go on ahead of us and try to make it back to Magnolia tonight. Tell everyone at the guild what's happened and to be prepared to receive us. Let them know of Lucy's state as well. Hopefully it will give Wendy time to come up with the proper healing spell."

"Aye sir! Hang in there Lucy! I'll make sure everything is ready for when you guys get to the guild!" With that, the exceed flew into the air and disappearing from the young wizard's sights.

"She's still with us, Natsu?" Erza asked, walking over to the pink haired mage with concern etched across her face.

"Yeah, still unconscious. Let's get going." The Dragon Slayer encouraged, beginning to walk with his best friend, severely injured, in his strong arms.

"I'm sorry, Lucy…" Erza whispered as she watched the pink haired man walk in front of them. "I'm sorry you took the fall for me. I won't let you end here. Don't worry. I'll be better." Erza promised, heading after her friends, letting one tear escape her eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Night had fallen and Lucy had yet to open her brown eyes.

"Do you think she got a concussion or something like that?" Gray asked, while Erza worked on the more intimate wounds.

"I didn't see a whole lot of injuries around her head area… I think she covered it when the building came down. Her arms have a lot of cuts and bruises." Natsu said, surprising Gray with his deductions.

"W-Wow, Natsu. That's a good thought." The Ice Wizard complimented.

"That's what Erza said anyways!" Gray shook his head and smiled slightly.

"Nngh…" A soft groan came from the mat across the camp.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled, bolting up and rushing over to his friend.

"Natsu! She doesn't have anything on!" Erza said, covering the injured mage as best as she could.

Ignoring her comment, Natsu kneeled next to his friend and took her hand in his.

"Lucy, it's me. Can you hear me?" He said softly.

"N-Natsu…?" A weak voice came from her throat.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Erza said, resting her head in her hands.

"Lucy!" Gray exclaimed, walking over as well.

"Erza, are you a-alright?" Lucy coughed, gazing at her friend.

"I'm perfectly fine, thanks to you," Erza complimented, resting her hand on her friends leg. "Why did you take the fall for me, Lucy? I had armor on… I would've been fine…" Erza said, looking into Lucy's eyes.

"Because, why wouldn't I? You've saved me so many times. How would I know you'd be fine? The only way I would know is if I pushed you out of the way… Sorry to make you all worry, but, I-I'm fine. Really I am." Lucy said weakly, trying to push herself into a sitting position.

"Hold on, take it easy! You did get crushed by a building today. I think you deserve a break."

Natsu said, easing her back down onto the mat.

"Where's Happy? Did something happen to him?" She asked, worried.

"He flew ahead of us to tell the guild what happened. We stopped for the night. We'll be in Magnolia by lunch time tomorrow." Erza explained, cleaning up the rest of the medicine.

"He'll be fine, Lucy. You know he will." Natsu said, patting her head gently.

"I know, thanks Natsu." She said, smiling.

"Anyway, you should be getting some rest. As well as you two," Erza said, gesturing to Natsu and Gray. "You've earned it." Natsu shook his head adamantly.

"I'll take first watch. Please?" He begged, looking at the terrifying red head with puppy eyes.

"Fine… But don't fall asleep. You need to be attentive." Erza warned, looking at the Dragon Slayer with an intense gaze.

"Aye!" Natsu exclaimed, sounding like his bluer and fuzzier counterpart.

Everyone settled down for bed and Natsu stayed next to Lucy to guard her for the night.

"You shouldn't stay up so late. You fought hard today… Natsu." He smiled at his friend and looked up at the stars.

"It's alright. I'm strong enough to stay up for an entire night without sleep and still kick butt the next day!" He boasted, trying to keep her in light spirits. All things considered.

"Please, you sleep like a log. I know you're tired. I can tell." Lucy leaned on his arm in a friendly manner, yet, her heart was racing as fast as it was when she saved Erza earlier in the day.

"Looks like you're the one at risk of falling asleep, not me." The Fire Wizard joked.

"Shush, I got crushed by a building today. I'm allowed to be tired." She yawned, nestling into his warmth.

This sort of behavior was really out of character for Lucy, she normally wasn't so hands on.

 _She's probably still a little shaken from what happened,_ Natsu thought.

"Don't… Stay up… All… Night…" Lucy said as she drifted off to sleep.

Natsu patted her head gently before looking at the stars once more and drifting off to sleep himself.

Lucy woke up to find her fire-breathing friend sleeping happily on the ground next to her mat.

 _Thank goodness,_ she smiled. _I was afraid he was going to stay up all night trying to prove a point. I'm happy his exhaustion caught up with him._

"Ah…" Lucy recoiled in pain. She looked down at her torso and saw the damage she was too out of it to see yesterday.

And the worst thing was:

It was starting to hurt.

Badly.

Lucy reached for the pink haired dragon slayer next to her and pushed his arm. Natsu grumbled lightly, but didn't appear to move.

"Natsu… Natsu please wake up." She begged, holding onto her aching side.

No one was awake, and the pain only seemed to be getting worse.

"Please, Natsu. Help…" Lucy pleaded with the unconscious male.

"Mmm, Lucy? What is it?" Natsu groaned stretching out and looking over to his friend. His heart dropped at the sight. She was extremely pale and clutching her side. Her face contorted in pain.

"My side hurts really bad, I-I think my lung is collapsed." She whispered, taking shallow breaths.

"Guys get up!" Natsu yelled, rushing over and shaking Gray and Erza awake.

"Natsu? What's going on?" Erza shouted, groggy from sleep.

"We need to get Lucy back to the guild. Now!" Natsu shouted, walking over to Lucy and starting to pick her up.

"Ouch! Natsu!" She gasped, shying away from his hands.

"Gray, try to apply some ice to her wounds while Natsu and I gather up our things." Erza ordered, starting to collect the luggage. Gray walked over and placed his hands on Lucy's torso, cooling down the burning pain that was covering her right side.

"Just hang in there Lucy, it'll be alright." Gray encouraged, keeping his hands on her.

"The ice feels good." The celestial mage commented.

"I can make a patch for you. It'll say cold until we get to the guild." He said creating an ice patch on her hip to help ease the pain.

"Gray, come help me tie this up, Natsu go pick up Lucy." Erza conducted her friends like a well groomed machine. Keeping them on their toes. Gray helped with the carriage that Erza had her stuff in while Natsu approached Lucy once more.

"Where can I put my arms?" He asked, crouching down next to her.

"You can put them under my knees and my armpits, I think." Lucy said, lifting herself up a little bit. He nodded and picked her up very carefully.

"Does this hurt? Do you want me to adjust anything?" Natsu asked, looking at his friend with concern.

"No, this is alright. The ice is numbing the pain, slowly." She commented, resting her hands on her stomach.

"Natsu, Gray. Let's move out." Erza said, starting to move forward on the path.

"Hang on, Lucy. We'll get you back soon." Natsu said, following Erza and Gray.


	3. Chapter 3

Sprinting through the streets of Magnolia with an unconscious friend in your arms and your fellow guild mates running along side of you wasn't how Natsu wanted to spend his morning. But Lucy's condition took a turn for the worse. Natsu heard her heart rate drop and she had passed out a little over 15 minutes ago. At that point they had entered Magnolia.

"Natsu, go on ahead of us. Get Lucy to the guild as fast as you can." Erza demanded, pulling her luggage behind her without breaking a sweat.

"Got it." With that Natsu took off down the streets of Magnolia, leaving Gray and Erza in the dust. Quite literally.

The Guild Hall was now in his sights.

He ran with everything he hand and burst through the doors with such force that he knew his back would be bruised.

"Natsu?"

"Hey where's the fire?"

"Where are Gray and Erza?"

"Shut up. Where's Wendy and Carla? Didn't Happy tell you what happened?" He said, hanging onto Lucy.

"They're upstairs. Someone go get them! Lucy's here!" Macao said, rushing over to Natsu.

"On it!" Romeo shouted, bolting up the stairs.

"Is she alright?" Mirajane asked, walking over and kneeling next to them.

"She got worse on the way here. Her heart beat dropped and she got really really pale. Gray put some ice on her side, but that's all we could do." He explained to his friends.

"Lucy!"

"Oh my goodness, child!"

"Natsu, get her upstairs quick! Wendy has a bed already for her!" Happy said, flying down from the bannister of the stair case. Natsu picked Lucy up once more and carried her up the stairs behind Wendy and Carla.

"Set her in here." Wendy said, opening the door and leading him inside.

It was a study that Mirajane and Master Makarov used sometimes. But it had been turned into an emergency room of sorts.

"Why don't we just take her to an infirmary?" Natsu asked, setting Lucy down in the bed.

"Because the kind of magic I'm planning on using is really powerful, and I don't want to effect anyone else." Wendy explained.

"But, wouldn't it help everyone in the infirmary?" The fire-breather commented.

"Wendy had to add something different according to Happy's descriptions of Lucy's wounds. It might have a negative effect on the other people who are recovering from different types of injuries. Plus, it will give Lucy some peace and quiet to help in her recovery." Carla stated, watching as Wendy began the healing process. Natsu sat down in the chair and waited patiently for Wendy's verdict.

Minutes went by.

But for the anxious Dragon Slayer, they passed in hours.

A knock at the door brought him out of his haze.

"Natsu? Lucy? You guys in there? Romeo said this was the room." Gray's voice echoed through the door.

"Yeah, we're in here." Natsu responded, opening the door for his friends.

"How is she? Is she conscious?" Erza asked, walking in behind Gray.

"Wendy is taking a look at her right now. But she hasn't said anything yet…" Natsu trailed off, looking at the blue haired girl. The Sky Dragon Slayer opened her eyes and acknowledged her other guild mates with a gentle smile.

"She'll be fine." A collective wave of relief spread throughout the room.

"Nothing can keep that girl down." Gray said with a smile on his face.

"Nope! Lucy almost beats Erza for toughest girl in the guild!" Natsu said, pumping a fist into the air.

"But, the road to recovery will be tough. I've got a lot of potions to mix. Gray, do you think you and Juvia could lend me a hand? I need some maker magic to perfect this last potion for the numbing agent." Gray nodded his head quickly.

"Yeah, I'll go find her and we can get to work." With that he was out of the room in search of the water mage.

"Erza, there are some herbs that I'll need at the base of Mount Hakobe. Do you think you could get them for me?" She hands the Redhead a picture.

"I know this plant! I'll be back as soon as I can with it." She said with determination in her voice. Natsu watched as everyone disappeared, leaving him and Carla alone with an unconscious Lucy.

"So, are you in need of any healing magic?" The exceed asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Plus, I want them focusing on Lucy at the moment." He said off handedly.

"The fear in your eyes when you brought her in here was… Frightening Natsu. I don't think I've ever seen you look like that." Carla said, looking at him in the chair.

"I'd be afraid to loose any of my guild mates. Erza and Gray included." He said, staving off the blush that was forming on his cheeks.

"I'm sure you would. But Lucy is different, isn't she?" Carla interrogated.

"I don't see how it matters. She's my friend, and I'm worried about her. I want to make sure she's okay." He huffed and folded his arms over his chest, looking away from the white feline.

"Alright alright. I'll stop. But how long can you expect the poor dear to wait?" Carla added.

"What do you mean, wait? I'm not making her wait for nothing!" Natsu defended.

"Of course you are, you're just as bad as that Tom Cat! Everyone in this guild can see it besides

you two. It's starting to get ridiculous." She said. A groan from the bed broke them out of their conflict. Natsu turned his attention towards the blonde in the bed and sighed, standing up and walking over to her.

"Hey there Lucy! Good to see you awake." He said, sitting down on the bed.

"N-Natsu… Water?" She asked, her voice really croaky. He got up and poured her a glass from the pitcher that was sitting on the cabinet across from her bed.

"Goodness child, you gave us a fright! How are you feeling?" Carla asked, flying above Lucy.

"Better… Throat is sore." She said, rubbing her throat and trying to get herself up. Natsu placed the glass next to the bed and helped her into a sitting position. After which he handed her a glass and watched as she downed it.

"Easy, you'll hurl if you drink it too fast." Natsu warned.

"Sorry, it just feels good." He smiled at her childishness and patted her head affectionately.

Carla watched as the pair began talking as if Lucy hadn't been crushed by a building. As if nothing but good things had happened all day.

 _He's amazing. Lifting her spirits in such a short matter of time._ Carla thought, gazing at the two fondly. _Maybe they need just a little push in the right direction?_

With a mischievous smirk on her lips and a swish in her step Carla excited the room, leaving the pair alone.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two weeks and Lucy was pretty much recovered.

Her lungs were back to normal and the only issue she was having was with fatigue. But Wendy was giving her coffee and it perked her right up. Natsu had gone on a couple odd jobs here and there but was never very far away from her. Neither were Gray and Erza. The group would stay with Lucy in her room, keeping her spirits up until she was okay to go home.

Which just so happened to be today!

"Yes! I finally get to go home!" Lucy said, cuddling Ploo close to her ample chest.

"Brrrr." Ploo agreed with his usual cute smile on his face.

"Hey Lucy!" Wendy said, walking in and shutting the door, Carla by her side.

"What's up?" Lucy asked, as the two encroached on her bed.

"Just here to give you your final potion and then you're good to go!" Wendy announced handing her a small bottle with a pink fluid in it.

"It's pink this time?" Lucy asked, thinking of the normally sky blue potion they had been giving her.

"It was Carla's idea to change the color. We both know pink is your favorite so we thought it would be a cute way to send you off!" Wendy said, smiling brightly.

"That's so sweet! It's super cute, thank you guys. For everything." Lucy said, downing the potion quickly.

"Alright, Natsu and Erza are waiting for you downstairs, they're gonna take you home." The blonde mage nodded and got out of bed, sending Ploo back into the celestial world before putting her gate keys on.

"Bye Lucy! Let us know if you need anything!" Wendy waved as she started cleaning up the room.

"Will do! See you guys later!" She said her goodbyes and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

 _Hopefully that will be enough of a push. I did put quite a bit in there, although it does take a while to take full effect._ Carla thought while she helped Wendy clean up the rest of the room.

Lucy was exhausted from having Natsu and Erza over for so long. It was sort of a mini welcome home party. Erza bought cake and Natsu caught some fish and fried them up, maybe a bit too much but the thought was what mattered.

"Gosh! It feels so good to be home!" Lucy exclaimed, flopping down on her bed in contentment.

Her own bed!

Her own bath!

Her own everything!

She thought of her friends and how cheerful the night had been and soon fell into a deep sleep…

 _Hot._

 _Pounding._

 _Deep._

 _Full…_

The heat pooled between her legs as the stranger spoke to her in soft, seductive tones.

"Open your legs for me, Lucy." They said, rubbing her knees in gentle circles.

"I-I can't… I have to wait for my wedding night…" She said, flushed in embarrassment.

"Don't be shy, I'll take good care of you… You're so wet." The voice said. She felt lips trailing down her stomach and over her panty clad center.

"No…" She breathed in fruitless resistance. She didn't want to fight this individual. She wanted to accept them.

"Atta girl," the individual praised, rubbing her lower lips sensually.

"A-ahh!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise.

She'd masturbated before, sure. What girl her age hadn't?

But she had no idea having someone else touch her could feel quite this good!

"Mmm, you're so hot. Better than _fire._ " The voice said, as their fingers moved lower and prodded at her entrance.

"Ngah!" Lucy moaned as they touched her with fervor.

"Do you like it when I touch you here?" It inquired.

"Yes, touch me more down there! Please!" She begged, biting her lip in anticipation.

"I will, but you have to wake up."

 _Huh? Wake up?_

"Lucy? Lucy hey, wake up!"

She shot up with a gasp and looked around her apartment to see her pink haired best friend standing next to her bed.

"Natsu?! What are you doing here?" She asked, trying to ignore the burning sensation in her panties.

"It's nearly noon! Normally you're at the guild by nine or ten. We thought something happened, you did just come home. So Happy and I decided to come and check on you." He explained.

She'd overslept?

"O-Oh, sorry. I guess I was just really tired." She blushed.

"You're turning pink, do you not feel so good?" Natsu asked, getting closer. Her heart rate accelerated as he got closer and closer to her.

"No! I'm fine! Just fine! I'll meet you guys at the guild soon!" She said, hoping that they would get the hint and leave.

"Oh, about that. Heh. We kind of, have a job lined up. If you're feeling up to it? It's super easy and we promise to protect you no matter what!" Natsu said, looking at her nervously.

"Sure! I've been itching to get out on a job again! I need rent money!" She exclaimed sitting up in bed.

"Awesome!" Natsu said, fist pumping the air.

"Just give me a second to get read-ah!" Lucy moaned softly as she tried to stand. A sudden rush of pleasure swept to her nether regions as she collapsed to her knees.

"Lucy!?" Natsu shouted, rushing over to his friend. "Hey! What's going on? Did something happen? Did having Erza and I over so late make you too tired?" He questioned, placing his forehead on hers to feel for a temperature. Lucy on the other hand took this in the entirely wrong way and flew backwards on her elbows away from her friend.

"I'm good! Leg went to sleep, must've slept on it funny. I'm fine, honestly." She said, trying to calm her panicking friend.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should stay home from the job-" Lucy cut him off.

"No! I'm fine, really I am. If I start feeling sick I'll let you guys know right away." She pleaded, looking up at her pink haired friend.

"Alright alright. But if you start feeling weird, you gotta let me, Gray or Erza know. Got it?" Natsu ordered.

"Yes! Of course!" She nodded and Natsu lifted her to her feet. The rush of pleasure didn't happen this time and Lucy felt confident to walk.

The walk to the Guild Hall was normal. Lucy had her overnight things packed in case she needed them. And there were no weird rushes of pleasure to random parts of her body.

They were on their way to a fishing village not too far from Magnolia, some thieves were stealing the catch in the middle of the night.

"Lucy? Are you sure you're ready to come on this mission with us?" Erza questioned as the group set off towards the small village.

"Yeah! I overslept this morning so I've got a lot of energy. Don't worry about me, if something goes wrong, I'll let you guys know." She smiled.

"Alright, if you say so." The redheaded wizard left it at that.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" A small voice shouted behind them.

"Who is that?" Gray asked, turning around.

Wendy Marvell was running up the street after them with her white exceed Carla in tow behind her.

"What are you guys doing?" Lucy asked, watching as the pair caught up with them.

"I wanted to come along, just in case something happens and you guys need me. Plus I wanted to keep an eye on you Lucy, just in case." She said, panting from the exertion.

"That's really sweet of you, but I'm fine." The celestial mage smiled, patting her on the head.

"Please let me come along! I really want to make sure everything is okay. I only sent you home yesterday!" Wendy defended, looking at Lucy with worry in her eyes.

"Just let the kid come, it's better to have her than to not have her. What if these thieves turn out to be demon kings that are stock piling for the end of the world?!" Natsu shouted. Lucy rolled her eyes at him but nodded.

"Sure, come on." She said, beginning to walk again. Wendy smiled as she chased after the group, not noticing her exceed had started drifting behind.

 _I wonder why she's not showing any signs of arousal? Maybe I didn't put enough in? I did put over half of the pouch into the potion… She should be in heat by now… Better stay close, keep an eye on her._ Carla thought, looking at the blonde mage with her curiosity peaked.


	5. Chapter 5

They'd been walking for a few hours and they were a couple miles outside of the fishing village.

"I can't wait to eat some fresh fish!" Happy exclaimed.

"Neither can I!" Natsu shouted in agreement.

The team had started getting ahead of Lucy, without her knowledge.

The pleasure had come back, but not in a huge wave like it had earlier. It was a dull, throbbing ache between her legs that had settled in her lower stomach and she couldn't shake the feeling.

Step.

 _Throb._

Step.

 _Throb._

It was a vicious cycle she had been living through for the past hour or so.

And Carla had taken notice.

 _The poor thing is flushed, if she doesn't get some relief I fear she might pass out from desire! Oh Carla, what have you done?_ She thought with concern.

Lucy was still clueless as to what may have been the cause of these sensations.

"And then Happy- hey, Lucy? You alright?" Natsu asked, walking over to her side.

"Just… Feeling a little dizzy. Can we take a break for a minute?" She asked, looking at her friends for approval.

"Sure, need some healing magic?" Wendy asked, approaching the blonde.

"No, thanks… I'm good." She said, leaning on Natsu.

"Whoa, Lucy? You alright?" He asked wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Feeling… Weird…" She mumbled as she collapsed into his arms.

"Lucy!?" Natsu said worriedly.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid it's kicking in now." Carla said, looking down at her paws.

"What's kicking in?" Gray asked, walking over to Lucy as well.

"The aphrodisiac I put in her healing potion yesterday." Carla admitted shamefully.

"What!?" The group of wizards yelled.

"I didn't mean to put as much in as I did. When I was pouring the potion together that ridiculous Tom Cat came in and startled me, causing me to mix almost the entire pouch into the potion. I had only intended to put a pinch in. But by that point Wendy had returned and I couldn't fix it." Lucy had begun to pant helplessly as her arousal grew and grew.

"W-What do we do?" Natsu yelped, grabbing onto Lucy tighter.

"I'm afraid there really isn't anything to do," Carla said. "But let it run it's course." The group

looked at the poor mage who was panting like an animal in heat.

"Isn't there anything we can do to make it better for her?" Natsu asked, looking at his friend in distress.

"Well there is the obvious solution. But other than that I would just assume leave her alone." Lucy had begun to grip onto Natsu's vest rather tightly, gazing at him desperately.

"Please. Help… I feel like I'm burning up…" She pleaded. Natsu's heart ached for his friend, was there nothing he could do to help her?

"I'll make it go away, just hang on." He said, keeping Lucy in his arms. "Guys she's really warm." Natsu said, feeling the heat radiating from her.

"Well, it's obvious! Natsu should just man up and sleep with her!" Gray yelled. Erza grabbed the Ice Wizard and glared at him.

"Lucy will not lose her virtue this way! I will not allow it!" Carla cleared her throat and approached the angry female.

"It may be the best option. She obviously in a lot of discomfort, and the effects won't wear off anytime soon." Natsu was still panicking while Erza considered her options.

"Is Lucy in her right mind right now? Is this something that she would want?" She asked.

"Well, she is conscious I'm sure she is capable of understanding the situation… Hopefully. Try talking to her and see what she says." Carla said.

"Lucy, can you understand me?" Erza questioned, approaching her.

"Y-Yes…" She whimpered, clinging to Natsu for dear life.

"What can we do to make you feel better?" Erza asked. The group anxiously awaited her answer.

"Natsu…" Lucy whined again, tugging on his vest and hiding from her friends in embarrassment.

"What do you need, Lucy?" The Fire Wizard asked. With her big chocolate eyes, she looked dead at him.

"I need you, Natsu. Please." Natsu's stared at the blonde in confusion.

 _Need me? What does she need me to do?_

"There, we've got our consent, let's get the happy couple to an inn and run like hell back to the guild before the action starts." Gray stated, clapping his hands together.

"Hold on, Ice Princess. What are you talking about? What the hell is going on here?"

An irritated silence fell over the group.

"Natsu," Carla began. "We need you to sleep with Lucy so she will feel better." The Exceed turned pink in embarrassment at the sentence she just uttered.

"Oh. That's easy! I sleep with Lucy all the time!" Natsu said in relief.

"We don't just mean sharing the bed you hot head, we mean getting in her pants!" Gray

shouted, earning himself a punch to the head from Erza.

"Why do I want to put on her pants? You guys really aren't making any sense." Lucy grabbed onto Natsu tighter and looked at him fiercely.

"Natsu, I want you to have sex with me." Lucy said impatiently, still panting from the sensations.

"W-what!? I-I can't do that! We're not married!" Natsu exclaimed, as if he was scandalized.

"Oh you two are going to be married someday, might as well start tonight!" Gray uttered, earning yet another punch from the redhead.

"Natsu, do you care for Lucy?" Erza asked simply.

"Of course I do! She's my best friend!" He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I think we mean a little more than a friend dear boy." Carla added.

"That's why I said _best_ friend." Natsu rebutted.

"He's so dense it's not gonna sink in, maybe I should just do it." Gray said, standing up. Natsu

let loose a growl from deep in his throat.

"You come anywhere near Lucy with that kind of shit in your head, you're a dead man."

Silence once again fell over the group. Awkward and heavy as it weighed on them.

"Natsu, you obviously care a lot about Lucy. Please, help her." Wendy pleaded, looking at him

with her big eyes.

"I-I don't think I can… I've never… Done that before." The Dragon Slayer admitted, turning a light shade of pink.

"That's what instincts are for! Come on Natsu, you have to save Lucy!" Happy shouted vehemently.

"But, that's what you do when you try to make a baby! I can't be a dad! Not yet anyways!" The Fire breather argued.

"Natsu, there are ways to prevent having children. Please, we need to hurry before Lucy starts experiencing pain." Carla urged, starting to fly towards the village.

"Come on, pick her up and we'll figure out once we're in an inn for the night." Erza said before heading towards the village along with Carla and Wendy. Natsu sighed and hauled Lucy off the ground, who was still panting heavily, looking at Natsu with lidded eyes.

 _Please. Just hang in there, Lucy._ Natsu thought as he followed his friends.


	6. Chapter 6

The team had rented out some rooms in a local inn.

"Alright, there's only one room on the top floor that was available, so, Natsu you wanna take Lucy up there. That way she's alone and won't bother anyone?" Natsu nodded and took the key, carrying his friend up the stairs with ease. On his way up he started feeling strange… Why was his heart racing so fast? Why did seeing Lucy in such a state make his lower stomach stir?

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He asked himself as he got to the door.

"Lucy, I'm gonna set you down. You alright with that?" The blonde gave a weak nod and Natsu placed her gently on the floor before opening the door and propping it open with his leg. "Alright, up we go." He said to himself as he pulled Lucy into his arms once more, carrying her into her room and setting her down on the bed. She stayed sitting with her eyes staring at her knees.

Lucy appeared to be panting less. Maybe the potion was starting to wear off? Natsu decided to try talking to her, seeing if she was a little more coherent than earlier.

"Lucy? You alright?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. The gentle contact seemed to charge Lucy once more because she looked at Natsu with a hunger that was almost frightening.

 _Almost._

The look in her eyes scared Natsu, but, it also sent a pulse to his stomach.

"H-Hey, don't look at me like that. You're being weird." He tried teasing to get her out of this weird funk, but it only seemed to make her more determined.

"Natsu…" She practically purred, standing up and walking towards him. Natsu was entranced with the look in her eyes, but was backing up none the less, managing to shut the door and trap himself in the process. The Celestial Wizard was right up against him now, running her hands over his chest.

"Stop that! You aren't in your right mind right now. You don't want this!" Natsu yelped trying to open the door backwards.

"Not in my right mind? Natsu. Why don't you want me?" She whined, looking down as if ashamed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned for his friend. This may be a fucking weird as hell situation, but she was his first priority… Always.

"Am I not desirable? Am I ugly? Why don't you ever look at me?" Lucy looked up and she had tears in her eyes. Natsu's heart sank deep into his gut, weighing him down. He _hated_ seeing her cry. He would go to great lengths to make sure she never would. And would do anything in his power to make her _stop_ crying.

"No! No Lucy! You're, uh, really nice?" He questioned, fishing for the correct term. The tears only seemed to come faster at his attempt at a compliment.

"Nice? That's all I am? Nice? What girl wants to be nice, huh? Not me! I want you to want me! You big idiot! You never look my way! You never try to get my attention! Why am I always going to great lengths to make you happy when I get nothing in return? Why do I have to love you so much you big dope! Why did you have to make me love you, Natsu?" She sobbed into her hands, almost collapsing at the force of her tears.

Natsu had no idea what to do to make her feel better.

She just confessed to him…

 _She, loves me?_

He knew she was much more than a friend to him.

She was like his partner, someone he could always turn to; no matter what was happening in their lives they always had each other.

Natsu couldn't remember the days before he met Lucy very well.

I mean, the big memories sure. But everyday life?

Not a thing.

Now he gets up in the morning and heads to the Guild Hall to wait for Lucy. Or he just skips the Guild Hall and goes straight to her house.

There's not a day that he goes without her now.

And when that building crushed her…

When he pulled her out of the rubble and he thought she was _dead._

But there she was, alive before him. Crying because he couldn't realize sooner that he loved her as well…

"Lucy… Hey, stop crying. I'll… I'll sleep with you." Natsu agreed, trying to dry her abundant tears. Her brown eyes looked up at him with hope and desire.

"Y-You'll really do it? And not just because you want to shut me up? You really want me?" Lucy asked, taking Natsu's hand in hers.

"Yes, Lucy. I… Uh… Really want to do this…" He coughed, trying to act cool. She smiled and leaned towards him slowly.

 _She's gonna kiss me!? W-Wait a second! Where do I put my hands!? Can I touch her?_

Lucy pulled him in and kissed him gently, holding him in her grasp for a few moments. She moved away and looked at him confused.

"Aren't you gonna kiss me back?" Lucy asked, looking at his stock still frame.

"Where can I-uh-put my hands?" He questioned, awkwardly placing his hands on his knees. The Celestial Mage gave a soft smile and placed his hands on her hips.

"You can touch wherever you want… I'm yours Natsu." She tinged pink as she felt his rough and calloused hands rub her hips gently.

"Okay… Here I go!" He announced leaning forward and smacking their foreheads together.

"Ow! Natsu, careful!" Lucy whined rubbing her head.

"Sorry! I-I'm not that good at kissing." He said rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"I'll show you, follow my lead." She instructed, pulling him back to her lips. Natsu placed his hands on her hips like she showed him earlier. Lucy moved her lips slowly over his, coaxing him to move with her. He eventually got the message and started mimicking her motions. A small moan erupted between the two of them. Lucy jumped back and covered her mouth with her hand, blushing bright red. Natsu chased her lips when she pulled away, falling onto the bed in his haste.

"Hey, come back here." Natsu said, picking her up and placing her in his lap.

"H-Hold on a second!" Lucy yelped as she rested her hands against his chest. The sudden proximity and the kisses has began staving off the aphrodisiac, giving her more conscious thought and less writhing in pleasurable agony.

"This kissing business is great! Now I see why couple can't get enough of it." He announced leaning in to kiss her again. She accepted his mouth and wound her fingers into his hair, moving her lips with his. Lucy bit down on his bottom lip and pulled slightly, letting go and watching his lip 'pop' back into place. His eyes turned dark. Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist and kissed her neck gently, nipping at the skin there.

"Ah! Natsu!" She exclaimed, tilting her head back giving him better access to the soft flesh he desired.

"Your skin… It's so soft and pale. It makes me want to bite you. Really hard." Natsu said in between kisses to her neck.

"Careful, if you bite too much or too hard I could bleed." She squeaked, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Sorry, but, I can't help it." He breathed onto her throat.


	7. Chapter 7

"Can you take off your vest?" She asked, looking at the fabric covering his torso. Barely covering let's say. Upon her request the article of clothing found its way to the floor. Lucy stood stared at his chest and then up to his face.

"Uh, Lucy? C-Could you also take off your shirt?" Natsu asked, looking away from her as his

face turned red.

Well. She had asked him so it was only far she did it as well… Right? Her fingers found the hem of her shirt, lifting it off her body.

"It's off." She announced, as Natsu still wasn't looking at her. His eyes came back to look at her and he sucked in a deep breath.

He'd seen her in bikinis and swimsuits before. Hell, he'd even seen her bare breasts before. But he wasn't thinking about her like _that_ in those moments.

But now?

She was in his lap, panting for air and looking at him like she wanted to devour him whole.

And he probably looked the same way.

"Lucy…" Natsu panted, pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"Yes, Natsu?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"Lie back." He said, starting to push her shoulders down. She followed his lead and laid down on her back. Natsu climbed on top of her and gazed at her figure beneath him. He continued kissing her neck and shoulder area, coaxing some moans from the blonde.

"Natsu… Kiss me again." She whined softly, pulling him away from her neck. His lips found hers again as she wrapped her arms around his neck, moving him closer. Their bodies were flush, their chests heaving with the effort of breathing. Lucy's core was dripping with anticipation. She couldn't stand to wait another minute. Natsu broke away from her lips and stared at her, giving her a gentle smile.

"You're really beautiful, Lucy… He he…" Natsu said embarrassed. Lucy smiled and kissed his cheek and then down his jaw line.

"Could you take my skirt off me?" She asked, placing her hand on his cheek. The Dragon Slayer inhaled sharply and trailed his eyes down to her short yellow skirt.

"Y-Yeah… I can do that." He cleared his throat and hooked his fingers in the belt loops that she never used, everything was perfect on her in his eyes, and began to pull the skirt down and off her long legs. He said the pink of her panties and stopped in his tracks. They were simple, nothing extravagant like he knew she had, but every knew piece of Lucy that was revealed to him made him want her more and more. Natsu leaned over and kissed right above her panties causing Lucy to gasp in surprise. His head shot up and looked at her for permission to keep going.

"It's alright Natsu, it felt good." She encouraged, watching the fear drain from his face. He continued pulling her skirt off. Every time the skirt got a little lower he would kiss the new skin that was exposed to him. Her hip, her upper thigh, her knee, her calf, her ankle and her toes. She squealed with laughter as Natsu continued to pepper light kisses on her toes and foot. A rush of emotion flooded him as he saw her smiling face and heard her sweet laughter. He kissed her calf again and nuzzled the skin, trying desperately not to think about how many times this certain area had been in pain trying to protect him. From protecting anyone in the guild. Or anyone who needed her help. Lucy was giving and kind and would never let someone get hurt. As long as she could help it. Natsu wasn't one to cry very often and he couldn't figure out why he was so emotional at the moment, but he felt the burn of tears in his eyes and Lucy immediately noticed.

"Natsu? Are you alright?" She asked worriedly, sitting up and holding his face in her hands.

"How could I do this to you, knowing how much pain you've been in because of me? You faced that Kain guy and almost got crushed to death. In the games you were beaten senseless and we couldn't do a damn thing about it! You've been in so much pain because I couldn't rescue you soon enough… How many bruises have I caused you to get? How many cuts? How much _pain,_ Lucy?" Natsu sniffled and moved to get off the bed. But Lucy grabbed him and kissed him slowly. He tried to move away, but he couldn't do it. His heart was yearning for the Celestial mage and so was his body. Lucy broke their kiss and wiped his tears away.

"How much pain, Natsu? It doesn't matter. Because I'd go through it all again just to get here. I'd go through it ten times worse if it meant I got to be here with you. In this room. With you. I do all of those things to protect the people I care about. And the ones who need my help. I will never turn away from someone who is in need or who is in danger. I could never. And neither could you. All of that agony has made me a better person. It lead me to my keys and my new friends. I has lead me to this moment with you. Even though Carla stuck her big pink nose in it… It doesn't matter. Because we're here. Together in this moment. Only us. Just me and you." She whispered, touching her forehead to his. Natsu's tears didn't dry, them only came faster and harder as he cried into her neck. Planting soft kisses there and running his hand up her back. "Show me how gentle you can be with me Natsu. Prove to me that you love me." Lucy whispered in his ear, soothingly rubbing his shoulders.


	8. Chapter 8

With that Natsu and laid her down again. Still Misty eyed, but focused and ready to prove himself to her. He moved her legs apart slowly, kissing her knees gently. She smiled up at him and watched as he kissed her panties. Lucy moaned above him, triggering something in Natsu's brain. He let loose a deep growl from within his chest. The blonde moved her hand down and moved her panties aside for him showing him her bare wetness.

"Try kissing me here, Natsu." She suggested watching as the lust took over his features. He gave her a kiss, watching as Lucy's hips jolted at the contact. He liked how that looked, and he wanted to make her do it again. Natsu licked his lips, tasting Lucy on them. Her taste was sweet yet bitter and he wanted more of it.

"Lucy can we take these off?" Natsu pleaded, tugging on her panties. She smiled at his childish impatience and nodded. He grinned and pulled her panties off of her. Lucy watched as he crawled back between her legs and kissed her center once again. She let out a quiet little moan at the contact and Natsu placed his mouth over her and licked slowly.

"Ah!" Lucy yelped, her hands grabbing the sheets. But Natsu hadn't slowed down. He kept licking and sucking. Even biting at certain points, driving the Celestial mage insane. He just kept going and going, drawing her closer to that point she had been so desperately wanting to reach for what had felt like years. Her taste was intoxicating him. He liked how she felt on his tongue; how smooth and wet she was. Suddenly he felt her hand in his hair, pushing him into her harder. Natsu was more than happy to oblige and continued sucking faster and harder on her, feeling accomplished because of the sounds she was making above him.

"N-Natsu! I-I'm gonna cum!" Lucy shouted, arching her back.

 _What does that mean?_ Natsu thought.

A rush of fluids entered his mouth and Lucy collapsed on the bed panting heavily. He swallowed and went to go back to her center but she grabbed him.

"What is it, Lucy?" She panted and got up on her elbows.

"Kiss me." Lucy breathed and pulled him forward. Natsu followed and kissed her gently holding her in his arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked, worried something had happened.

"That was amazing, Natsu…" She said, kissing him again. He wasn't too sure what he did though.

"Hey, Lucy? I got a question." He announced as she was kissing him.

"What is it?" She asked, pulling away and looking at him.

"What did you mean when you said you were gonna… cum?" Lucy flushed pink with his question and tried not to get embarrassed.

"Well… Uh. It's a slang term for orgasm. Or to climax?" She offered, looking at him.

"And what's that?" He asked again. Lucy rubbed her face and was in shock that this man had no idea what it mean to have an orgasm.

"You know how sex works right?" Lucy asked, looking at the man in front of her.

"Yeah. I put this in here," He said, grinding his center against hers. Lucy moaned at the contact. "And we make a baby." She choked on air.

"We won't be making any babies tonight." She said, giving him a look. He nodded and pulled out a silver package from his pocket.

"No we won't. Carla gave me these tiny packets with some weird circle thing in it. She called it a condom. She said that would keep you from having a baby." Lucy sighed in relief and took that packet from him.

"Take your pants off, Natsu." Lucy said softly, kissing his cheek.

Natsu nodded and quickly removed his pants and stood in front of her with only his scarf around his neck.

 _Oh my God! H-He's really naked! Wait… Why isn't he hard?_ Lucy blushed and bit her lip.

"Your scarf can come off too…" She whispered, looking at her knees. The fabric hitting the floor caused her to look up at him. How did he look completely comfortable?! Lucy grabbed his hands and moved them to her bra clasps. Natsu got the message and tugged on the clasps till they finally gave and the last article of clothing separating them fell to the floor.

No words were spoken for a while. What could they say? Everything was real now. They were really going to do this. Lucy made the first move and called for him to sit down on the bed. He did so and watched as she crawled over to him.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked, watching as Lucy kissed his stomach.

"Returning the favor." She announced, taking him in her mouth.

His head went blank for a second. Where was he? What felt so nice? He let out a groan and watched as Lucy moved her mouth up and down on his hardening member.

 _What is happening to me?_

Natsu pulled her hair away from her face and held it there so he could watch her. He was lost in the sensations and Lucy's beauty. Suddenly a feeling started burning in his lower stomach. He didn't know what to do. He'd never felt something like this before.

"L-Lucy… I feel weird." Natsu panted out. Lucy stopped her movements and Natsu groaned at the loss.

"Is it like a burning sensation in your stomach?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yeah. That's exactly what it feels like." He agreed, reaching out for her.

"You're gonna cum, Natsu. That's what that feeling is." The Dragon Slayer gave her a confused little nod, as she tried to tear open the small silver package.

Her hands were shaking and she couldn't get it open.

"Let me help you, Lucy." Natsu offered, taking the package and tearing it open with his sharp teeth. Lucy bit her lip and thanked him before turning her attention back to his throbbing member right in front of her face. She took the condom and slowly rolled it onto him, watching him tense up all the while.

"There… You ready?" She asked, lying on her back. Natsu followed her and settling himself between her legs.

"I think I should be the one asking that. But, I'm ready if you are." He stated. She nodded and he looked down. "Hey… Uh.. Lucy? Where do I? Um…" Natsu fumbled, trying to figure out how to ask. Lucy gave him a cute little smile and moved his hand down to her entrance.

"Right here." She guided leaving his hand there. He nodded and lined himself up, but before he did anything he saw Lucy tensing up.

"What's wrong?" He asked, remaining still.

"It hurts for girls the first time. So please, be extra careful." She whispered, keeping her eyes locked on his.

"I don't wanna hurt you! Isn't there a way?" He pleaded, looking into her big brown eyes.

"If you're very careful, it won't hurt that bad. I'll be fine. Just please, Natsu, please…" She begged, taking his hand in hers and interlocking their fingers. He nodded and began pushing forward, very slowly and very gently.

Once the tip was in, Natsu stopped, causing Lucy to look at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm waiting. I'll take it one step at a time. I'll be very gentle." He promised, kissing their interlocked hands. He began to push forward again, watching her face for any changes. Lucy waited for the pain, and soon got what she was anticipating. Natsu stopped, feeling resistance inside of her.

"This is it." Lucy stated, looking at him with nothing but sheer adoration and love. Natsu took her hand and kissed it once more, holding it to his mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

"Lucy… Are you sure?" He asked, checking her face for any signs of doubt.

"I'm positive Natsu… I want this. Make me yours." Lucy smiled at him. He felt his stomach lurch with emotion. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, but he wasn't going to have a choice.

"I-I love you." He breathed. She smiled brightly and kissed their hands as well.

"I love you too, Natsu." Lucy stated. With the words fresh in his memory he pushed forward; breaking Lucy's virginity and sheathing himself deep within her tightness. She made a whimpering sound and Natsu smelt blood. His heart stopped and he looked down and saw the red on the bed sheets.

"Lucy… I'm sorry." All she did was smile through her tears and pulled him closer to her.

"Natsu…" He kissed her head and shoulder, whispering sweet yet awkward things into her ear.

The urge to move was really strong and Lucy felt really good around him. He thought he might cum right there without moving. She was clenching and unclenching her walls, driving him insane. But he stood firm against his instincts. He wouldn't move until Lucy wanted him to.

"It's alright. You can move now." Lucy said, shifting her hips a little bit. Natsu groaned with want and pulled his hips backwards before moving forward again. The blonde remained quiet with every thrust. Natsu noticed she didn't seem as loud as she was earlier. He slowed his pace until he wasn't moving anymore. Lucy gave him a questioning look.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, brushing some of her hair out of her face.

"It's still painful… But you finish Natsu, I already came…" She said, gripping his hand. Natsu sighed in frustration.

"If it's painful why didn't you tell me?" He said, starting to pull out of her. But to his surprise Lucy locked her legs around his hips and didn't allow him to exit her.

"Don't stop, Natsu… Please don't stop." She begged, leaning up to kiss him. Natsu responded quickly and bit her lip gently, much like she had earlier. A soft moan left her mouth, Natsu smiled at the response. Natsu reached down to where they were joined and touched her gently, remembering that she liked a particular spot. Lucy jolted and gripped Natsu's hand tighter.

"Is that good?" He asked, beginning to move again. Her cheeks had flushed and Natsu stared into her big brown eyes.

"Yes! Natsu!" She cried out, gripping the sheet tightly with her hand. The Dragon Slayer smiled and moved a little bit faster in and out of her tightness. Natsu was so worried about her, he had forgotten about the pleasure he felt by being side her. She was so warm and wet that he could hardly stand it. Lucy was perfect. He only hoped that she felt as good as he did right now. Her soft moans and quiet mewls of pleasure gave him the encouragement he needed to move deeper inside of her.

"Lucy… You feel really good." He commented as he kissed her breasts.

"Natsu… You're so big… Oh Gods!" Lucy moaned out. Natsu was panting with exertion. This was harder than any training he'd done so far. Figuratively and literally. And having Lucy underneath him shouting out his name made the fire inside him burn brighter.

"Oh shit… Lucy… I'm gonna cum.." Natsu warned, feeling the burning sensation inside of him starting to over flow.

"Me too! Natsu!" Out of no where Lucy got tighter than Natsu thought possible as she cried out his name. Suddenly a rush of heat flooded into Natsu's member.

"Lucy!" He cried out, filling the condom with his seed. He collapsed on his elbows, careful not to crush the woman lying beneath him. Lucy smiled at him and brushed the sweaty hairs out of his face and kissed him slowly. He responded and kissed her lazily, feeling tired.

"I love you, Natsu." The words she's said before they started were back and Natsu couldn't believe what they'd done. Every barrier they had between them had crumbled. All that was left was the unknown. What were they now? Was this a one time thing?

"I love you too, Lucy."

But in truth. That's all they needed in that moment.

Their emotions. Their bond they had made the moment Lucy joined Fairy Tail.

A new journey began that night.

One of the Princess and her Dragon.


	10. Question

Hey guys!

So originally this was all on one document and it wouldn't run through. So I had to separate them all. Is there something wrong with fan fiction currently?

If you have any answers why we can't upload chapters higher than what appears to be 1500 words to me, let me know in the reviews or send me a private message!

Thanks a bunch!


End file.
